Mis Recuerdos de Navidad
by pottergirl2491
Summary: Una Navidad con Harry y Hermione... mucha miel! OneShot, Hermione cuenta todo lo que recuerda en navidad... Pasen y me dicen que onda! Feliz año a todo mundo!


_Mis Recuerdos de Navidad _

Cuantas palabras caben en una palabra? cual será su límite… y es que mi cabeza vuela por los azules mares al oírte decirme "Hola Herm" siento que me dices los más hermosos poemas, siento que me das los mejores besos con esa pequeña sonrisa en tus labios rosas. Cómo pasó? río en mis adentros, ciertamente fue un destre, pero en este momento realmente no me importa. Solo quiero que me estreches contra ti, sentirme de nuevo en la nube más alta. Y es que eres todo lo que siempre soñé.

Cuando era peque… soñaba con mis amigas con mi boda, ansiando crecer ya, imaginando que mis muñecas eran mis bebés, y sonriendo cada vez que mi príncipe se aparecería, asi como hoy, en el marco de la puerta. Envuelta en la sábana blanca de mi cama…

Crecí, y seguía esperando a mi príncipe, con un poco de esperanzas aún. Y conocí a los chicos… valla tenía un pequeño problema.

Crecí un poco más y perdí mis esperanzas. Me deje caer en un monótono amanecer, preparada para vivir sola y con un montón de gatos. No me agradaba demasiado la imagen.

Y apareciste tú. Bueno no apareciste, porque siempre estuviste allí, tan solo no te había visto, en realidad no lo sé. Talvez siempre lo supe. Y entendí lo que era un príncipe azul, supe lo que es ser un alma gemela, entendí el Yin Yan… entendí tantas cosas… como porque sentía la necesidad de estar siempre a tu lado. De estar siempre que lo necesitaras, de tenderte una mano aunque no me lo pidieras.

Me siento en nuestra cálida casa, frente al arbolito de navidad. Tú te inclinas levemente y besas mi estomago, comienzas a decir cuantas cosas se te ocurren, yo solo te miro sin mirar, con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, sin poderla quitar. Eres lo que siempre soñé. Lo que creí tan perfecto, tanto que no existía, porque dicen que no existe nada perfecto en este mundo. Y aún no me creo, sentada en un sillón, contigo hablándole a nuestro bebé, en nuestra casa soñada, contigo. Por primera vez entendí a la princesa del cuento. Una lágrima se escapó, yo ni cuenta me dí. Quiero que esto dure para siempre, estoy segura que no me cansaré nunca de ti. Cómo cansarme del hombre que amo? Volví a Sonreír, aunque nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Aquellos anhelos de niña estaban cumplidos, gracias a ti. Gracias a tus besos, a tus ojos, a tus mudas palabras. Gracias a todos aquellos pasillos desiertos y obscuros que recorrí a tu lado, y que espero seguirlo asiendo, porque llenamos los espacios vacíos con palabras que dicta el corazón.

Y lo recuerdo… fue justamente en una navidad. Hoy hace muchos años. Siempre oí decir "Te amo" pero nunca habían salido tales palabras de mi boca. No entendía su significado, era como decir "te quiero", palabras y ya , palabras que se decían en la novelas, en los cuentos, en la películas melosas a morir… y esa noche lo dije, sin saberlo, y sintiéndolo bastante, te lo dije. "Te Amo" te dije te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti, con dos palabras descubrí mi corazón ante ti. Recuerdo tu reacción, pero más recuerdo la mía. Con lo ojos como platos, retrocediendo dos pasos, como que si yo no te lo hubiera dicho, como que si acabará de ver a Voldemort personificado detrás de ti. Pero solo te había dicho que te amaba, te había dicho tanto… y yo sin quererlo, sin planearlo antes.

Un golpecito que vino de dentro de mi me despertó. Baje la cabeza, y mi esposo lanzo una carcajada después. Nuestro pequeño pateando. Mi rostro se contorsiono un poco al sentir otra punzada solo que esta vez con dolor, Harry se alarmó, preguntándome casi diez veces seguidas que que tenía, Yo solo lo miré seria y el lo entendió, corrió por pañales, biberones, mamelucos, llamó a mis padres, a los Weasleys, y a media comunidad mágica, luego al hospital y no se a quien más. Cargado de pañaleras y hasta un oso se las ingenió para cargarme a mí también. Reí entre contracción y contracción, Harry me miraba más alarmado aún.

Una hora después, en la que Harry pujó por mí, en la que yo reí por Harry y en la que él lloró por mí, tuve a un bebé en brazos. Rosadito, me pareció el más lindo del mundo, y me dije que bien podía iniciar carrera en el mundo del espectáculo. Las ideas de una madre… valla, soy madre. Ahora fue mi turno de llorar, junto con mi bebé.

Tantos recuerdos de navidad, tantas primeras veces. … La primera vez que dije te amo, la primera vez que lo comprendí. La primera vez que me dijeron te amo… La primera vez que tuve a un niño mío en mis brazos. La primera vez que ví llorar a Harry… La primera vez que creí en Papa Noel. Y otras primeras veces, y segundas veces que no contaré porque eso no se cuenta, eso es entre Harry y yo. Me sorprendí llorando junto al bebé. Ahora Harry reía. Promesa, de que aún faltan muchas navidades.

N/A:

Hola! Hace tanto que no nos vemos! Sorry por la tardanza en los otros dos fics, pero quiero que no sean capitulos chicos (se vale no) jeje, bueno y con la Navidad... Feliz Navidad Y Año Nuevo! Les prometo que les subo a las dos historias los capitulos que tocan pero más o menos el 15 de enero, ok?

Porfa diganme que les parecio! Lo hice desde antes de navidad... a mi me gusto mucho, porque tiene de todo... jaja, Gracias por leer a los que lo hicieron!

Besotes a todos, (y muchisimos más si me dejan review ;) )


End file.
